


The person on your left

by Zeely_63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Goshiki Tsutomu need to stop overthink all, Light Angst, M/M, TenSemi in the background, Tendou is a bad cupido, maybe idk, post-time skip spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeely_63/pseuds/Zeely_63
Summary: If someone asked Goshiki what had been the best part of the night, he would definitely not choose any option. Because it was a disaster! At least for his person.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The person on your left

**Author's Note:**

> If my hand wont let me draw, It'll have to write. Yep!!, now you see me writing something for my favorite guys in the whole world.. its not my first work for them, but its the first here.  
> This dont have beta read, so im sorry for the terrible mistakes! My english isnt really good yet.
> 
> This is for all the ShiraGoshi friends <3<3<33 I miss everyone

If someone asked Goshiki what had been the best part of the night, he would definitely not choose any option. Because it was a disaster! At least for his person.

The plan was to have a meeting of old teammates at Ushijima's huge home. And since Tendou was in the town, the idea jumped as soon as he arrived from the airport.

The affirmative answers were quick. Almost the entire volleyball team of that generation of yesteryear had confirmed their attendance at the meeting. And Goshiki was no exception.

He had an extroverted soul! Of course, he wanted to see his former teammates. Wanted to enjoy his time with friends who became a very important part of his life. Being surrounded once again by those people who felt almost like his family.

And, more than that, being able to see again that person who had stolen Goshiki's heart in his sophomore year of high school.

Almost five years had passed since that, and Goshiki spent all that time looking for a way to remove that fleeting love from his being. But of fleeting, it had nothing. That love at first sight seemed to bury himself in his heart, very deep. It settled comfortably and stayied there for years. Goshiki was unable to erase any feelings of who was once Shiratorizawa's regular setter.

It was already five years of secret sighing for Shirabu. Five years in which his heart jumped every time the old setter showed signs of life in the old team's group chat. Five years in which he didn't dare write to him privately a simple 'good morning' for fear of rejection. Five years of knowing, deep in his heart, that he would never be reciprocated.

And now, standing next to Tendou after being guided down the hallway of the house, on the entrance to the enormous crowded dining-room of people, observing all the familiar faces and finding one in particular, Goshiki felt a terrible urge to run away.

_Please, not now._

Shirabu hadn't changed that much during those years, but he definitely had a different air on his appearance. Goshiki could swear that he had become more attractive. Truly attractive. Shirabu had a more mature aura, and he looked so handsome with that completely clean and ironed sack. Not to mention his hair. So shiny, silky and perfectly combed.

Shirabu was an Adonis in his eyes.

Goshiki glanced at his own costume, before saluting the others. Not that he had little esteem for himself, but he knew he could never look as good as his platonic. And not just like him. All his old teammates had made the clear leap into adulthood, with appearances incredibly mature and bets.

And he... Well, he kept using the same childish haircut he had since asking his mom for help to look like the amazing anime character.

Now he didn't find the cut so cool, but Goshiki left it more for comfort than anything else.

Well, overall, all he wore and dressed was always for comfort. However, being in front of Shirabu, he became more aware of his appearance. It wouldn't be nice if the old setter kept seeing him as a child. Even if Goshiki still had a childish soul.

He quickly stopped by to greet the friends he had closest to him, smiling at them. In an instant he was caught up in an animated talk with Reon and Yamagata. He then went on to laugh at the stories Semi was telling to several of the boys who had gathered in one of the corners of the huge living room. Occasionally, Goshiki searched for the only copper hair in the place, feeling the warmth on his face as Shirabu crossed glances with him.

 _Oh, my_... that had to be a coincidence. There was no way Shirabu was looking at him among all the people. He was probably just seeing the rest of the guys, looking for someone more interesting to talk to. Because Goshiki was definitely not someone of interest to him. Or maybe he was upset that Goshiki wasn't formally greeting him yet. Shirabu might have thought he was rude for not saying hello to his old senpai as he should have. Or maybe...

"Hey! Goshi-kun" Tendou had suddenly appeared behind him, with two glass filled with a brown-toned liquid. It looked like dark honey, but more liquid. "You look like a scared deer with all of them."

Goshiki jumped, feeling Tendou's arm on his shoulders. He instantly worried that he really seemed very out of place in that little social circle he had found.

"N-not so, Tendou-san."

"You can't hide anything from the _guess_ _monster_ ," he whispered, leaning toward it. Goshiki shrugged about himself, something nervous about closeness. "Take! this will help you disinhibit yourself a little bit."

Goshiki saw his field of view invaded by one of the glass vessels that the eldest carried.

"U-uh... Um, I-…" Goshiki was hesitant, undecided whether or not to drink the content of glass. He wasn't a bad drinker, of course. He dated with his team when they had a sweeping victory in the competitions, and he never lay behind as soon as he was old enough to drink. But he had his own parameters in drinks. He could stand soft liquors, and some sweets, but it could end badly if someone gave him some vodka, rum or a mixture of various alcohols. And Tendou's drink didn't look very reliable.

"Don't worry, Goshi-kun! It's a chocolate liqueur," Tendou stirred the glass in front of him insistently. "I brought it from France, especially for everyone."

Goshiki bit his lower lip, eventually taking the glass. If it's a liquor, that'd be nice.

"Thank you so much, Tendou-san."

"Waa! You're the same kind and adorable guy as always," the redhead had taken his left cheek between two fingers, pinching him.

"T-Tendou-san, I'm no longer a child." Goshiki sought to escape his grip. His old senpai was already a little drunk.

"Satori, you're making him uncomfortable."

Both flipped over to the third person who joined them.

"SemiSemi! I thought you weren't going to say hello." Tendou let him go right away to go hug his other partner. But because of the alcohol in his system, the redhead swayed, being held by Semi's hands.

"You're a mess," the grayhair murmured. "I apologize for the drunk, Goshiki."

"What drunk?" Satori said. "I'm not drunk."

Semi turned his eyes blank before re-securing his apology.

"I repeat, I’m really sorry for him."

"Ah! It's okay. Tendou-san’s always been like that" Goshiki offered him a smile, for, except for Satori's unnecessary closeness, he was enjoying his time with them.

Semi also smiled, maneuvering with Tendou's restless body. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to," Eita pointed out the drink with his head. "It tastes good, and it's not a hard liquor, but it's not your obligation to take it for him, okay?"

"Oh! Yes, thank you!" Goshiki bowed his head, before seeing Semi nodding. Then his old senpai turned around, taking Tendou to a nearby couch, still getting to hear a couple of words (or complaints) of the redhead about the drink in his hands.

When he was alone, Goshiki looked at the glass, carrying it near his face. It certainly smelled like chocolate. He took a sip, feeling the sweet liquid caressing his palate. It wasn't that bad. Then he took another sip, longer than the last one. Maybe the drink was good.

By the time the contents of the glass were finished, Goshiki moved from his place, looking for who could provide him with a little more. He walked into the kitchen, taking only one step inside when he collided head-on with the person he had avoided the most so far at night.

_Oh, no._

"Ah! I-I'm sorry," Goshiki apologized, wanting to run away as quickly as possible. He wanted the sudden heat on his cheeks to be the product of drinking. At least he hadn't spilled Shirabu's glass on him.

_Thank heavens._

His legs felt that slight tremor again when Shirabu rested his eyes on him, going from his frown to an expression Goshiki could not decipher.

"Did you drink really much so early or are you imitating Tendou?" The major's tone could be heard loaded with his usual sarcastic tone. That was enough for his heart to accelerate when he heard Kenjirou's voice so close after so long.

Goshiki blushed more, if it was possible. "No! I uh... I was looking for... " What the hell was he looking for? He was so nervous that words were draining from his mind like water. And the panic was present.

Shirabu arched an eyebrow, before surrounding him, ready to go from there.

"If you're looking for more than Tendou gave you, it's the bottle next to the extractor."

 _Oh._ Goshiki had a few short seconds of blank mind before understanding the words blissed by Shirabu. Did Shirabu see him and Tendou a moment ago?

He didn't stop to think about it, because Shirabu was already leaving the place.

"Oh...? Oh! Thank you!" He turned around before Shirabu came out of the kitchen.

Whether he heard it or not, Goshiki wouldn't know. The important thing is that he was able to cross a couple of words with Shirabu without running away.

_A great achievement._

Two and a half drinks later, and Tsutomu laughed more pleasantly next to Semi, Taichi and Yamagata. Everyone was sitting at the little kitchen table, talking very animatedly away from the noise outside. Goshiki was more relaxed and fun with the others. He felt light, completely at ease with them.

He wanted to finish the rest of his fourth drink, but Yamagata took his glass asking if he was going to drink that. Goshiki could not even give him any complaints, as Shirabu had reached his circle of friends after being called by Kawanishi.

The chestnut and Kenjirou had exchanged a few words, before Shirabu sat in one of the empty seats at the table. _Right in the middle of Tsutomu and Taichi._

_Oh my god, calm down._

Goshiki had to make a superhuman effort not to do something silly, and focus on the words Semi was saying. Anything about his band? He did not know it, for Shirabu had rested both arms on the table, holding his drink in the center with his hands. Goshiki wanted to ignore the fact that his elbows almost rubbed, and that he now cursed Yamagata for stealing his glass, because at least he would have an object of distraction.

At some point he began to twist his fingers, completely ignoring the topic of conversation. Only until he saw Tendou get to where they were, he was able to land his mind to land, finally.

"Oh, well. What do I see! Everybody having fun?" Satori questioned hardly took place next to Semi.

"Hey!" Eita turned to him, "I told you to get some rest."

"I'm better now SemiSemi, don't worry."

Goshiki may have noticed a small glimpse of concern in Semi's eyes, but he couldn't think too much about it when the energetic voice of Tendou had invaded the table again.

"We have to play something! The others are already falling for the alcohol, and they didn't want to play with me."

"And why it will be," Semi murmured.

Tendou did not listen to him, and left on the table a bottle that Tsutomu had not noticed until now.

"We have to play truth or dare."

Goshiki lay down in his seat, not quite sure wanting to play something that could be led by Tendou. Those games always went wrong. And apparently they had to play that game or _I never._

Goshiki preferred truth or dare, if he was honest.

"You just want a reason to annoy us, don't you?" Semi said.

"Maybe... do they play?" Tendou moved the bottle in front of everyone.

He saw Semi reproach him for something, while Yamagata jumped fun in his seat next to him, according with the idea. Kawanishi seemed fine with anything, for he only shrugged, and Shirabu... well, Goshiki didn't even want to turn around to see his reaction. He didn't dare.

Goshiki only nodded foolishly when Tendou asked if he wanted to play.

"Good! Everyone knows the rules and all that... I start!" Tendou turned the bottle on the table, waiting for it to stop.

The bottle had stopped, pointing the mouthpiece towards Shirabu, and the base towards Semi.

"Oh! SemiSemi, make him drink from the other drink I brought."

"But he still doesn't choose, you idiot," Semi tried to keep Tendou's hands away, which were palming his arm very insistently.

At that point, Goshiki was beginning to belatedly machine in his mind the notorious _closeness_ his two friends had. More than when they were in high school...

"I choose truth," Shirabu's voice resumed to his left, cutting off his ramblings and causing a turn in his heart due to closeness.

 _Oh, my_... he couldn't be distracted by his platonic. He had to focus on the game. _C'mon Tsutomu._

He looked at Semi, waiting to see what he would ask, and Goshiki noticed a tinge of evil in his eyes before he spoke.

"Well, is it true that you kissed Ushijima in your first year?"

The silence that followed those words was short, for almost immediately Tendou had jumped in his seat, making an 'O' of surprise with his mouth. Yamagata had thrown an astonished exclamation, and Taichi had straightened himself instead.

Goshiki, for his part, felt those words have been nailed like needles into his heart. Like an unexpected blow that took all the air out of his lungs. And he felt them bounce off his head, screaming loudly.

_Shirabu and Ushijima had kissed?_

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer or not. And yet, it shouldn't matter. Shirabu and Goshiki were nothing but acquaintances. Fellows. If Shirabu had been (or was) with Ushijima, it was not his problem. It wasn't, but...

But it wouldn't stop hurting.

"I won't answer that, so I'll do the dare," with decision, Goshiki heard Shirabu rise from his place.

"Hey! It's not fair," Semi exclaimed with a wrinkled face.

"Technically it is, but…" Tendou also seemed opposed to the results of the first round.

Goshiki didn't know whether to be relieved or distressed. While Shirabu didn't declare anything affirmative, he didn't deny it either. And that left more doubts in his head.

 _Hell_ , maybe his stomach hurt a little bit now.

After Kenjirou drank a glass of some other liquor that was in the kitchen, he sat down again. Then Semi spun the bottle, now falling between Yamagata and Kawanishi.

The former libero made Taichi confess if he currently had a girlfriend, receiving a refusal. The next round was Goshiki's turn to ask Tendou. Then two other rounds in which Yamagata and Taichi were elected again, and in the next round, Semi asked again to Shirabu.

By that moment, Goshiki could say that Shirabu was getting fed up with the game, and that he only accepted the challenge so as not to respond once again. And while Goshiki wasn't having fun anymore either, he didn't imagine that the next round would be disastrous.

Semi turned the bottle, leaving the mouthpiece in front of Goshiki, and the base towards Tendou. Tsutomu just nodded, ready to be next in the game. But when he saw the smile Tendou gave him, the danger settled in his head, sensing something bad.

_Oh, no._

"Truth or dare, Goshi-kun?" Satori's false mellow tone sent shivers to Tsutomu, increasing his bad feeling.

Goshiki swallowed dry, fearing that whatever he chose would be worse than the other option.

"Uhh... " he looked at his hands, waiting for them to have the answer. He felt all the eyes on him, and his nervousness increased by believing that they might see him as a fool for not deciding something simple in a game. "... I, uh... Truth…?"

Tendou's smile widened, and Goshiki had to pray internally for Tendou to have mercy on him.

"Well," Tendou placed his elbows on the table, so he could rest his chin on the palms of his hands. Then he dropped the bomb. "Is it true you have a _crush_ with one of the guys here?"

"Satori," Semi immediately hardened his expression, looking at Tendou with warning.

His companions turned to see him immediately, with surprise in his glances, and although Semi looked very badly at Tendou, Goshiki could not help but feel how he turned pale when the redhead gave a fleeting, but clear, look at the guy on his left.

It was as if his heart suddenly wanted to come out of his throat, and his stomach stirred, wishing to return everything he had consumed. His legs, still seated, trembled again as a product of nervousness. He wanted to talk, say something, but his brain seemed to have forgotten even how to breathe. No, he couldn't even think clearly when he felt Shirabu's gaze piercing his head.

_This is bad. This is very bad..._

Maybe Shirabu was expecting his answer, too. Maybe after this he'd look at him funny. Maybe he'd walk away from him. Maybe he'd hate it...

"Goshiki," Semi brought him back. "You mustn't answer if you don't want to. If so, choose the dare" he ignored the look Tendou gave him, but Goshiki was relieved to have a savior in that room.

"Uhm... yes, I choose the dare..." he murmured, sighing with relief.

But it only lasted a few seconds.

Tendou immediately dropped his hands on the table, and spoke again safely.

"Then I dare you to kiss the person on your left."

If his heart was going to come out of his chest first, Goshiki was sure it had now stopped.

Kiss Shirabu? He couldn't do that!

That was too much for him. Even if it was a game. He'd collapse before he even turned to see Shirabu. He could ruin it, make a fool of himself. The drink couldn't even disguise the blush him would have, and...

"Enough!" Shirabu whipped his glass on the table, scaring Goshiki, who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. For the first time since Shirabu had arrived, Tsutomu dared to look at him, noticing the deep frown on his face.

He was angry.

Goshiki was surprised to see him so upset, however, he still had the terrible knot of emotions in his stomach, causing him to still want to vomit, so he could not react when Shirabu moved in his seat quickly. He got up, dragging the chair very hard, looking badly at Tendou.

" _This_ is bullshit. I'm leaving" as soon as those words came out of his mouth, Shirabu left the place without taking one last look back, getting lost among the remaining guests in the room.

They were all left in place, without moving. Tendou was the first to speak.

"Ugh, I think I made him angry."

"Oh, do you think?" anger didn't even hide in Semi's voice. "I told you not to get in this, you idiot."

Kawanishi was snorting awkwardly in his site, and could notice Yamagata giving him a couple of curious looks, not knowing what to say. Tendou kept talking, and Semi seemed to want to get his attention. But Goshiki wasn't listening to them.

Goshiki was struggling with the knot that had settled down his throat.

He knew Shirabu didn't like him at all. He knew it might be awkward, a challenge like that. He knew that was a game. _He knew it wasn't serious._

But Shirabu ran away from there because he had to kiss him. He fled and left Goshiki with a confused sea of feelings. Because right now he didn't know how to take that indirect rejection. But there was something he was sure of. And it's the fact his heart was hurting in confirming a truth that was very evident.

_Shirabu didn't like him._

He heard Semi's voice again, but Goshiki didn't listen to him. He just apologized to everyone, and left the place.

Goshiki walked, moving among the guests, until he made his way to the small back terrace of the house. He ignored the little voice in his head warning him how rude it would be to wander around in someone else's house, and silenced it when he felt the early morning cold on his face, causing a couple of tremors on his body.

He didn't care too much not to wear his coat, so he just sat on the side of the yard, looking at the perfectly pruned grass. Goshiki hugged his body, heavily biting his lip. He didn't know if it could be the effect of alcohol, or his recent broken heart, or the cold, but his nose felt watery. And that always happened when he wanted to cry.

Goshiki bit his lip harder, not wanting to collapse out there. It didn't make sense. All that time he knew it would never be reciprocated. There was no point in crying about something that was so obvious from the beginning.

But still. _He still_ ... 

He had that spark of hope that he always had in everything and with everyone. He allowed himself to believe a little, daydreaming for a few days. Enlivening hope when he remembered how Shirabu treated him in his final days together in high school. Remembering the little smiles he gave him, the small kind gestures addressed only to him. The moments together.

Now Goshiki saw that he had been nothing but naive in thinking that it had meant something. That everything was a product of his heart hopeful for an opportunity.

He exhaled air in a choppy way when a gust of air passed nearby. Maybe it wasn't the best of his ideas to go out and lament in the middle of the night in all that cold.

Goshiki hugged himself more, deciding it would be best re-enter inside of the house, when he heard a noise behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Goshiki let out a little choked cry when he heard the question and his heart leapt because of the scare, thinking he was alone. But he immediately languished when he discovered who was the intruder of his makeshift hideout.

"Shirabu-san... " he whispered after turning his body a little, without getting up from the ground. _Oh_ , even now Shirabu looked so beautiful being bathed by the moonlight, softening its features and highlighting the red of its cheeks, the product of the cold. And maybe the drink.

"Oh, damn it," Shirabu masculled when another burst of cold air had made its way into the garden. Goshiki had finally given in to the cold, sneezing with a couple of chills on his body.

It definitely wasn't a good idea to go out to the yard and lament.

"Seriously, only you would go out without a sweater to the autumn cold" Shirabu's squeaking reached his ears, causing Goshiki to shrink instead.

He heard footsteps behind him again. Goshiki realized that Shirabu had closed the sliding door and was heading in his direction. When he noticed that Shirabu was taking off his sack, Tsutomu jumped instead, feeling that his heart had practically soared to beat too fast.

"Ah! Y-you don't need to do that! Shirabu-san, seriously not... " his nervous words came out without coherence. Goshiki did not know if his stuttering was the product of cold or nervousness. Maybe for both reasons.

"Just shut up," the major ordered, leaving his sack on him. “Anyway, I've got another wool sweater on me, and I'm not as cold as you."

Goshiki nodded, suddenly really conscious when Shirabu sat next to him. Very close. His face burned because of the closeness, and as he felt the silky cloth of the sack, his heart felt melted by the heat that invaded him.

_I 'm using Shirabu's sack._

Oh, my... Whether if it was torture, a gift or a sign of the heavens, Goshiki felt he could die right there. And at least he could die happy thanks to that last kind gesture.

"What are you doing out here?" Shirabu cut off the silence, looking at some inaccurate spots in the courtyard.

"Uhh, I wanted some fresh air," he lied, turning his face to the opposite side of Shirabu.

He heard a gentle humming of Kenjirou in affirmation to his words.

Shirabu spoke no more, leaving them both in a silence only accompanied by the gentle breeze and the singing crickets hidden in the nooks and crannies of the garden.

It wasn't awkward, but Goshiki couldn't stand the overwhelming mix of thoughts that crowded in his head. He needed to talk, clarify several points. He wanted to ask Shirabu a thousand things. Hear the answers and finally resign himself to their rejection. But he also wanted to keep quiet. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He hoped to extend that instant as much as he could, to keep it deep in his heart, and hold on to it when necessary. He didn't want to make it to the inevitable end of his relationship yet.

Goshiki looked at Shirabu, delineating his profile. He visually contoured his features, memorizing it mentally. He watched carefully the irregular fall of his hair, waving gently with the air. Goshiki looked through the curvature of his nose, before Kenjirou caught him staring at him.

Goshiki looked away with his heart hammering on his chest and boiling cheeks. He quickly forced his mind to say something to divert attention.

"Hey... why are you outside?" Goshiki bit his tongue once his question was over.

 _Brilliant, Tsutomu_. His brain couldn't think of a better question. No. He had to ask something as silly and obvious as that.

He'd be grateful if someone dug his grave right there.

"I went to the bathroom, and when I came out, I saw a boy outside the house who seemed to want to catch a terrible cold."

"Oh." Goshiki couldn't help but smile because of the friendly tone Shirabu had used. "He must be crazy to want that."

"I'm sure he is. It's hard to know what's going on under his bowl cut."

Goshiki laughed timidly, clinging his hands to the fabric of the sack. The words were again absent in the atmosphere only for a brief moment. Shirabu had breathed a sigh before putting his forearms on his knees.

"I'm sorry about a moment ago, Tendou shouldn't have behaved like that."

His words echoed in his head, prosecuting them one by one. Goshiki didn't understand why Shirabu apologized if he had simply reacted in his own way to an awkward challenge.

"It wasn't your fault." Goshiki sighed. "Anyway, I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Shirabu turned, with the doubt adorning his face.

"Uhm... "Goshiki squeezed his fingers on the cloth, anticipating that confirmation of Shirabu's rejection was dormant in the conversation. It would be better to do it at once and finish that.

"Uh... Because you didn't like the dare. I guess I should have answered Tendou's first question so I wouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry."

He looked at the ground, trying to think it would be more interesting to see it, waiting for Shirabu's final words. But he got nothing for several seconds.

Curious, Goshiki dared to look at the eldest, noticing his face of confusion. Then Kenjirou turned more to him, straightening his posture.

"I didn't bother about it, Goshiki. I was angry because Tendou was teasing you, and he kept pushing you even when you seemed about to pass out."

"Eh...?"

Was... that it? Shirabu wasn't mad at him. Shirabu didn't hate him. Did him misunderstand everything? His anger was for Tendou? Did he get angry because the redhead was harassing him? For him? Wasn't it the dare...?

"Wait." Goshiki also straightened out his posture. "Didn't you... didn't you bother because I had to kiss you?"

As he spoke, his volume of voice was lowering. His gaze oscillated between his hands and Shirabu. Goshiki noticed that Kenjirou had opened his eyes more. Then he turned his face to the opposite side. Tsutomu wasn't sure if Shirabu's ears had turned red, the moonlight didn't light up that side of his face well. But Goshiki didn't mentally prepare for the next thing.

"Do you really think I dislike the idea of kissing you?" Shirabu fixed his eyes on him, with the red adorning his face.

Goshiki also felt his own face boil. He opened repeatedly his mouth like a fish out of the water, trying to spin the right words. But any communication system was reset in his mind when Shirabu looked down at his lips.

_Oh, God._

"Shirabu?" Goshiki whispered, ignoring the fact that they had both got closer to each other. "So I can kiss you?"

At some point, his hands resting on the concrete had ended up gently intertwining. Shirabu returned eye contact, raising his free hand. Goshiki felt his fingers brushing his hair. And he bowed to contact.

"I'm still the person on your left, aren't I?" Shirabu whispered, finally closing the space between the two.

His touch was soft, slow. Sweet and delicate. Goshiki followed in his wake, enjoying the warmth of Shirabu. Of the soft caresses deposited in his hair. Enjoying the texture, the smooth movements and that contact that they've been waiting for years.

Of that moment that both hearts longed for.

His heart leaped excitedly once they parted, totally forgetting the cold, the place, and even the people inside the house. That instant was just theirs.

"Shirabu?" Goshiki whispered, with no intention of moving away from another inch of the other body, admiring Kenjirou's bright eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

The smile on Kenjirou's face sent another warm heartbeat to his heart.

"Obviously."

Without wasting time, they both started a contact with their lips again, that would become very addictive for both of they.

Alright. Maybe Goshiki would choose a favorite moment that night.

Being with Shirabu was the best thing about the whole evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I've modified this history, and the first idea, since December,, maybe,  
> I hope go back with more content of them on Twitter soon <3 ,, meanwhile, my fingers need to write more about this foolish guys in love <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
